Blood Washes Blood
by The Re-Writers
Summary: Draco lifted up her shirt. Her skin shivered as his hand ran the length of her back. He tested her trust as he began to pull down her skirt and she did not object. HGDM
1. Prologue

**_Summary_: Draco Malfoy lied to Ginny Weasley about everything, including that he had changed for her. After he breaks it off, Ginny takes her own life. Hermione is faced with the death of her best friend as well as her love for the one who caused it… HG/DM**

* * *

**Blood Washes Blood**

_Prologue_

* * *

Draco lifted up her shirt. Her skin shivered as his hand ran the length of her naked back. He tested her trust as he began to pull down her skirt and she did not object. Draco reached for her damp underwear and when he touched her there, she gasped. He was already stripped down to only his boxers and his hardness was pressed up against her thigh. She stifled a moan because she didn't want him to know how good he felt against her. He bunched her underwear up to one side, no longer able to contain himself after waiting so long for her. Longer than he had every waited for anyone else. 

Draco removed his boxers and positioned himself on top of her. He slowly slid inside her. He knew she was a virgin when hot tears streamed down her freckled cheeks. He ignored her tears, figuring the niceties were over now that he had gotten what he wanted. He began thrusting brutally inside her, his own needs more important than the way her nails were digging into his back causing searing pain that was flooded out by the immense pleasure he felt fucking a virgin.

She seemed to get used to his rapid pace as her grip lessened her grip against his back and kissed his neck.

"I love you," she whispered. He said nothing back. She said it again this time, louder, just in case he hadn't heard her.

Draco clenched her closer to him as he came inside of her, and then pulled out. She wondered, why hadn't she? She felt empty and sore. Sex definitely wasn't what she had expected, and especially her first time wasn't what she had expected. She never imagined it like this. But at least she was comforted by the fact that now it was over; she would never hurt like that again.

Draco stood up from the bed and grabbed a robe.

"I'm going to take a shower," he muttered.

"Oh—do you want me to come with you?" she asked, startled.

"No," he said flatly. Then with a smirk he added, "You can go now."

Ginny could feel tears sting her eyes, so she turned and walked out of his dormitory, bumping into Pansy Parkinson as she left.

Pansy's head turned to stare at the sobbing girl, and she laughed, taking a look at Draco's barely clad body.

"You're fucking gingers now?" Pansy shook her head, her long black hair swinging around her shoulders. Draco shot her a cold look before walking into the dorm bathrooms and slammed the door.

* * *

Hermione turned the page in her Herbology textbook, trying to memorize the names of every new species that she had not memorized back in fifth-year. She was intensely concentrating on her work when she heard the shuffle of feet in front of her. It was Draco Malfoy, sitting down in the table next to hers, barely giving her a passing glance. His hair was wet, as though he had just gotten out of the shower, and he was wearing new, expensive robes that put Harry and Ron's to shame. 

Malfoy turned the pages of the book he had brought to the table and studied each page carefully, as if he actually cared about it. She sincerely doubted that his only intention was to _read_. She watched him as he flipped the page and then glanced at her, his gray eyes darted against her face.

"What?" He asked, "Does reading turn you on this much Granger, that you must watch me do it?"

Granger's face turned red and he smirked.

"I always knew you were a bit, what's the word?" He pretended to think, "_Perverse_."

Hermione glared at him, "I'm in no way _perverse_."

"Of course you are," He said in mock innocence, "You're only _human_."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"And since you are a mudblood," Draco's smirk grew, "I'm assuming you must be more than, even me." He chuckled maliciously.

"Shut up!" Hermione blurted, her face still red, "You know nothing about my-my-"

Malfoy watched, entertained, as she tried to find the right insult that would level up to what he had just said, but she continued to stutter. He kept an eye on her as she stood from her chair and hastily packed her things.

"Slow reaction time." He muttered, loud enough so she could hear.

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh and shoved past him, "Fuck off." She said, a smile forming on her face as she left the library. Hermione Granger, she thought, what happened to your manners?

* * *

Ginny sat down beside her best friends, even though she held a secret that would destroy their friendship _if _it ever got out. Malfoy and her had a relationship, if you could even call it that now, it was more like her falling for a stupid guy, believing his lies, then having sex with him like a naive bimbo. As Ginny looked over Harry and Ron's shoulders, and saw Pansy brushing her hand over Draco's thigh, she thought, at least Pansy knows what a playboy Draco is. She doesn't give a shit what he does. _I'm stupider than Pansy_, she thought, _at least she __**knows**__ he can't change…_

Hermione was walking toward them, holding a stack of at least 10 books. She smiled as she sat down next to Ginny, and said hello to everyone.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked Ginny, and Ginny was almost inclined to tell Hermione everything. To tell her how she had believed his lies, promises for the future, and been swept up into this whole mess.

But instead she said nothing, and took a drink of water.

"I just had the weirdest conversation with Malfoy," Hermione said, and Harry instantly perked up.

"Really, what did he say?"

"Oh, he said--" Hermione froze, and Ginny wondered what he could have possibly said. Did he tell her something about them? Had he hinted to her about their relationship?

Ginny wondered if she would be paranoid for the rest of her days at Hogwarts, always wondering when or if her secret was going to come out and ruin every other relationship she had managed to build.

Hermione's face was turning red, and now Ginny was absolutely positive that whatever he had said was about her, and now Hermione would tell Harry and Ron, and Ron would tell their parents. And nothing else would make her parents more ashamed than their daughter being a _Malfoy's_ slut.

"Well, actually, what he said was, he just called me a mudblood." Hermione's face was still red, and her speech was erratic and strained. Ginny was now sure Hermione was lying.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Ron said, never sacrificing an opportunity to comfort her. "If you want, I can go hex him for you."

It was all so pathetic; Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Don't do that, Ron," Harry said, "You know that it won't help matters any. Malfoy is just a pathetic prat that will believe anything his father tells him."

"Yeah, that name doesn't really bother me anymore. It's just a word," Hermione said quietly.

"Let's change the subject," Harry cut in.

"Okay," Hermione and Ron said simultaneously.

"You're being awfully quiet today, Ginny," Harry said, concerned.

"Yeah, well, maybe I'm coming down with something. I think I'll just go to bed." She stood up, taking care that tears did not fall until she had walked past where Pansy and Draco sat side by side at the Slytherin table.

Hermione watched her leave and stared, concerned at the Slytherin table. Why was she so focused on the Slytherin table? Something was different with her, but she couldn't quite figure it out. Hmm, she thought. But from then on, she really didn't give it much thought. She put it under the category under one of Ginny's random emotional breakdowns that happened every once in awhile.

"So," Hermione picked at her salad, "Have you finished that essay?"

"What essay?" Ron looked up, alarmed.

Harry and Hermione shot each other disapproving looks. Pretty soon he'd better start paying attention.

"What was Ginny so upset about?"

Harry sighed and Hermione was about to say something when she looked up to see Malfoy standing behind Harry.

"Granger." He greeted her. Harry jumped up from his seat.

"What do you want?" He nearly tripped over the bench.

"Granger."

Hermione blushed again for the fourth time today. What was he up to? She asked herself, but tried to push it out of her mind. Malfoy kept showing up, his blond hair, and his gray eyes now began to linger in her mind.

"What do you want?" Ron was standing beside Harry and they both took a threatening step towards him.

But, he remained as calm as always, "I told you, I want Granger."

Harry shouted, "Say that again and I'll _kill _you!" Harry grabbed Malfoy by his green and silver tie.

Ron didn't stop him, but Hermione ran around the length of the table and pulled them apart, "Harry what are you thinking!" She gripped his arm tight. Why the fuck did she care if Harry was pushing Malfoy around when he deserves every bit of it? But, maybe that was the bad thing about being a Gryffindor, no matter how much you hate someone, you can't help but feel sympathy for the underdog.

Once Hermione had calmed down Harry and Ron, she noticed Malfoy had retired to his table, snickering with Pansy and Blaise. Everything was a joke with him, but only if it got on someone's nerve. She ignored it. If she acknowledged that she was upset about him showing up everywhere, it'd only make him happy, and that was the last thing she wanted.

"I'm going to sleep." Hermione didn't say anything more to them. She pushed open the heavy doors and started for the stairs. Hermione and Harry were Head boy and Head girl, but instead of heading towards their dormitories, she decided she'd check on Ginny. She seemed so upset when she had left, but she had not intention of following her then.

It was best to talk to her now, after she had calmed down a bit.

She whispered the password to Gryffindor tower and went straight for the girl's dormitories.

"Ginny?" She called out, "Ginny!"

"She's been in the bathroom for awhile." A girl in Ginny's year pointed towards the closed door. "She seemed upset I-I didn't want to disturb her."

"Thank you." Hermione said and banged her fist lightly on the door first, but then harder when she didn't answer.

"Alohomora!" She pointed her wand at the doorknob and she heard it click open. There was a sudden change in the air and her stomach flip-flopped.

Something was wrong.

It felt like slow motion, Hermione's hands turned the doorknob slowly. It was like she was expecting it, as sick as that sounds, but when she opened the door, her heart sped up so fast she nearly thought it'd burst. Tears surfaced and spilled over her cheeks. Ginny, she thought, Ginny!

Ginny! Ginny! Ginny! 

Her mind screamed it as she bent down on the floor and held her. Hermione checked her pulse, but that little heartbeat wasn't there anymore.

"Help!" She screamed and the girl that had helped her before stood there shaken. This was the Wizarding world; they could save her, couldn't they? With spells and healing charms, and everything that could possibly help. Ginny would be okay, she's okay. She's okay.

But as Ginny lay limp in her arms, a sudden jolt of reality shook her body, "Ginny." She sobbed.

"Go get some help!" Hermione screamed at the girl in the doorway.

Hermione let her eyes scan over the entire scene. Ginny's own wand was lying directly over her heart.

* * *

_**To be continued... **_


	2. Chapter One: Shameless

**Blood Washes Blood**  
_Chapter One: Shameless_

* * *

The funeral was the held the very next day, the ceremony conducted in the Great Hall. Hermione was asked to give a speech, but she declined. Harry and Ron each gave one instead. After Ron feel apart on the stage telling stories from their past, long summer days at the Burrow, humorous anecdotes about how in life all she really lived for was Harry, and so on. Hermione could not stand it. No one had cared enough about Ginny to save her. 

When the speeches were over, Hermione was the first to tell Ginny good-bye. An eerie feeling crept over her as she looked at Ginny, clad in a robe the mortician had dressed her in. The robe was extravagant, but beautifully so. When Hermione touched Ginny's cold hand she felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. Ron stood beside her, tears streaming down his face.

"Good-bye Ginny." She choked and kissed her best friend on her forehead. "Bye." She heard Ron and Harry say. What else were you supposed to do? There wasn't much else. This was it. No more Ginny.

As Hermione walked down the long aisle that formed from the benches that had been set up and past a line of mourners, she wiped her face with a hanker chief Ron had given her during the ceremony. She just couldn't imagine Ginny gone.

The doors were open, and she turned the corner, trying to mute the sound of the organs playing, announcing people were to pay their final respects before she was buried. A lone figure was sitting, leaning against the wall, his head in his hands. At first Hermione thought another person was even more upset than her, but after sizing up the Slytherin tie and emblem upon the robes of the stranger, she realized who it was.

"You insufferable prat!" Hermione screeched, disgusted that even Draco would stoop so low as to skip the funeral.

Draco looked up; his eyes were puffy and red. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, her expression of angry quickly changed to utter shock. Malfoy? Crying?

_What?_

Hermione watched him stand up slowly, wiping his eyes. "Go away." Draco sniffled and turned the other.

"Here." Hermione held out the hanker chief Ron had given her and slowly walked over to Malfoy and handed it to him. He hesitated before taking it.

"I said go away." He blew his nose and stuffed it in his pocket. He was still Malfoy all right, but you could not fake those kinds of tears. Mourners were beginning to leave and Hermione started feeling anxious that someone would see them together like this. But, no one really seemed to notice all that much.

"I'm sorry." Hermione stepped away.

"Hey" He called out to her. "You forgot your, uh, hanker chief." He dug his hand in his pocket and pulled it out. "Take it, Granger."

She grabbed it and folded it up neatly as she walked back up to her Head Girl dorm, where she was sure Harry was waiting for her.

He was. It was disgruntling seeing Harry so upset; Harry was the one who was supposed to save the _world_. But here he was waiting for her in their shared common room, the look on his face similar to the one she had seen on _Draco's_.

"It's my fault," Harry muttered. "I could have stopped this."

Hermione sat down next to him, and put her arms around his shaking body, surprised that she was the one doing all the comforting today. She was the one who had found Ginny's body, after all.

"How could you have stopped this?" Hermione asked him. "None of us knew Ginny was hurting like that." But even as Hermione said the words she knew they weren't true. Ginny had seemed different that entire year; she had stopped gushing about Harry, she had stopped dating, and she had stopped talking about boys in general. But how does that point to suicide?

Hermione helped him sit up straight and hugged him like she hadn't hugged anyone in her entire life. For a second, that empty feeling left her, and for that second she was sure it had left him too. He sobbed into her shoulder for-she didn't even know how long. They didn't speak. They really didn't need to, not yet. Her heart ached each time he gasped for air. Tears began to slowly run down her cheeks, in succession to his.

His arms' surrounding her's felt like a structure, weak but strong. "Hermione." He sat up again, his hands grasping her shoulders. "I love her…I…love her." He looked down and shook his head. His raven black hair was more than a mess than usual. Then he looked up, his green eyes filling with tears again. "She…she…"

"It's okay." Hermione hugged him tight again.

Now that Hermione knew that Harry had loved Ginny, that Ginny's feelings had been reciprocated, everything seemed so much worse. Harry and Ginny had missed out on their big happily ever after.

"It's okay," she whispered again, but as they started to pull away from each other, and as Hermione's cheek brushed against his, she could feel the deliberate turn of his head, and then their lips were touching. They were kissing and it was surreal, and amazing, and absolutely horrific all at once. Harry pushed her away from him as fast as he had drawn her close.

"Sorry," he said, and she believed him, she really did.

"It's just hard." Hermione nodded and hugged him again.

He blushed and stood up. "Good night." He said and went to his room. She heard the door shut with a quiet click. Hermione knew Harry just wanted to be alone for a while, so did she. The feeling of his lips still lingered on hers. He was just all messed up, she knew this to be a fact, because Harry loved Ginny and Ginny loved Harry. She hated that everything she thought or said about Ginny was now in the past tense. She wished it went like this, Harry loves Ginny and Ginny loves Harry.

Hermione went to her room; exhaustion hit her like a ton of bricks. The strange thing is, as she looked up at her clock, she realized time really didn't stop for anyone, it won't stop to mourn Ginny, and it will keep trudging onward. She sat on her bed and looked outside her window. The moon was covered in clouds, dark ominous clouds. Thunder shook her windows and lightening split through the black skies, lighting up her room in flashes.

Her body felt stuck in a sitting position. It felt draining to move or cry or think. She wondered if there was a heaven and if Ginny was there. But, then she pushed it out of her mind, she just couldn't bare the thought of thinking that what if there wasn't anything out there, what if Ginny just…

The thunder crackled in the sky and Hermione jumped. It had never occurred to her before how eerie her room was at night, the paintings, the cold, stone walls, and the dim torch light.

She silently crept out of her bed and hurried towards Harry's room, too unnerved to ever get any sleep. When she cracked open his door, Harry stood up from where he was sitting at the windowsill, staring out into space. He had changed into pajamas, like her, but he didn't look like he was going to be getting to sleep anytime soon either.

"Hey," she said, "With the lightning." She did not know how to word what she was trying to say without sounding sexual, but she felt like Harry of all people would understand. "With the lightning, and with everything, can I stay with you tonight?"

Harry nodded and she went inside, closed the door, and got under his covers. They smelled like him, a rugged sweet scent. She pulled the covers up to her nose and watched him get under them on the other side. She watched the lightning flash across the ceiling. The booming thunder made her tense up. But, Harry was there. Her best friend in the world and the one person she really, really needed right now.

"Do-" She tried to speak without crying, it was hard, but she managed to swallow the tears, "Do, you think she's alright?"

Harry didn't speak for a second.

"I hope so." He said.

"Me too." Hermione rolled over so she was facing him; he turned his head slightly and stared at her.

"Ron went home after the ceremony."

"Oh," Was all Hermione said. She stared at Harry, his presence was reassuring, he didn't even have to say anything. He went back to staring up at the ceiling and it was quiet for a while.

Then, Hermione spoke up, "Can I hold you hand?"

Harry looked at her, then moved his hand over her's and squeezed it. They intertwined their fingers. It didn't feel like she was holding a cute boy's hand, but _Harry's_ hand.

* * *

Blaise and Pansy were sitting in the center of the Slytherin common room, the best seats always reserved for them and Draco. Pansy laughed as Blaise used a hex on a first-year that caused him to continually trip over his own feet. Soon, however, she was distracted by Draco's tall figure approaching them. He lazily sat down next to Pansy, pushing Blaise to the end of the loveseat. 

"And _where _have you been?" Pansy asked Draco, always interested in his latest schemes.

"Around," he said mysteriously, enticing Pansy all the more. "I skipped out on that blood traitor's death party, though."

"We did too, didn't we Blaise?" Pansy said, trying to act like Draco.

"No, we were-" Blaise started, but Pansy stomped on his toes before he could say anymore.

"Granger fell for it." Draco laughed menacingly, but Pansy frowned at the sound of that Mudblood's name.

"Fell for what?" Pansy asked, curious as ever.

"My act, of course." He smirked.

"What act?"

He leaned in; every word he spoke made her shiver with pleasure, "Top _secret_." Every word he spoke

Blaise tensed up at their closeness. You ass, he thought. Draco, while he was whispering to Pansy, shot Blaise a look that said, "Look what I got."

Blaise shot up from his seat and stomped off.

"What was that about?" Draco looked up, a smirk on his face.

"Who cares?" Pansy said as she yearned for Draco's lips against hers.

Draco threatened everyone in the Slytherin common room that if they bothered him and Pansy they'd pay. Blaise looked back and watched as Draco leaned in and kissed Pansy hard. Then he went up the stairs, regretting not just stopping it. He wouldn't kiss her hard or angry. He would kiss her softly and make love to her, not just throw her on a bed and use her as a tool.

Draco pushed Pansy onto his bed in his private corridor. A small light from the lamp made the room look a golden color. Draco undid the buttons on her shirt, at least the rest of them. He cast it to the side; she wasn't wearing a bra or underwear for that matter, so it wasn't as hard as Weaslette, yet not as pleasurable.

"Draco!" She gasped when he went down on her, licking the inside of her thighs, then going for her sweet spot. He usually didn't like giving head, but he was in a good mood today. He made her come quickly, but he wasn't done with her yet. He lay on top of her naked body and kissed her like he had on the couch, squeezing her breasts and tugging at her hair. She moaned into his mouth, whenever his tongue pressed up against the roof of her mouth.

As he undressed, she lay naked on the bed, waiting for him. When he was done, he immediately positioned himself for entry. His cock slowly slid in, pressing right up against her clit, making her moan louder than anyone he'd ever fucked. Pansy wasn't tight, but she knew how to turn him on, and stroke his ego. She moaned louder, the bed shook as he thrust into her time and time again.

After had had finished, he rolled over and gasped for air.

"Good?" Pansy asked, hopeful.

"Not really."

* * *

**Author's Note: If you would like us to continue this story, please review. **

_**-The Re-Writers-**_


End file.
